


A Meeting at a Bar

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Two people. One night that one of them will never forget.





	A Meeting at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



The Lucky Heart Tavern, Jacktion 

TIME: 12AM

* * *

 

Stifling a yawn, you rub weary eyes for probably the thousandth time as you sip a glass of whiskey (which was said to be the special of the bar itself) while hiding the disgust you had for the drink as the burning sensation goes down your throat in a feeble smile. 

You didn't know how you ended up near the seemingly tattered exterior (which looked like a house from your perspective) but the warm atmosphere and the cheery inhabitants was enough to oblige entering the building where you were instantly welcomed by a group of people who you instantly confide in as your new friends. 

Like I had said before, the city itself seemed ... deserted in how closed off the streets looked upon your arrival and everything, in your opinion, assumed to be a bit off under the facade of happiness. 

But the question at the back of your mind (which you were unable to get out due to your current position) was what could possibly go wrong? 

"Are you alright,  _Fräulein_?" A voice accented with a possible German undertone causes you to utter a groan and upon glancing up, your eyes widen upon seeing a pair of blue eyes narrowed in concern: a feature belonging to a man dressed in a white jacket and holding a black briefcase with a white cross painted on one side in one hand. 

Nevertheless, you had never seen him before and that seemed to ring alarm bells in your head.

"Mmmh." Is what you only manage to say as you tip forward and would have hit the floor and had descended into unconsciousness if it was not for the stranger to catch you in a surprisingly strong grip; murmuring words of reassurance as he leads you out of the bar and down many corners until you feel the rough surface of a brick wall against your back.

"W-what?" You murmur in your alcoholic stupor but you are cut off by your visitor pressing a finger against your lips as he kneels before the briefcase and opens it, rummaging through it to get what he is looking for.

Through a hazy vision, you watch the man perform his work on you through inspecting your body if there was any wounds evident (which ended up to him discovering that there was none).

From time to time, he informed to you who he was (his name was Henrik von Schneeplestein but you could call him just Henrik) and yet, there were questions that you wanted to ask but he didn't allow you to do so. 

Another silence falls between you both and the heaviness of sleep is just about to wash over you and bring you into a well-deserved slumber when a sharp pang causes you to jerk awake.

A scream gets stuck in your throat as Henrik towers over you with his eyes glowing an eerie crimson hue and his face scrunched in a feral demeanour and your heart pounds in your chest and the sound roars in your ears as you feel your vision get worsen as the seconds tick by.

And all the while, a part of you feared for what life was going to reward you now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Bofur1 - Their stories are so amazing and you should check them out!
> 
> For this one, I was so inspired by this work on their Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/thewhovianhalfling/art/YT-Blood-Donor-742877645 that I couldn't help but write the plot.
> 
> Once again I give amazing credit to this amazing person as aforementioned above and I hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
